The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat for a vehicle.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-042792 discloses a vehicle seat including a lower-back support frame and a side support frame each configured to be slid and displaced by a hydraulic cylinder. Each hydraulic cylinder holds the support frame at positions such as a curve-mode position and a driving-mode position. In the curve-mode position, the posture of an occupant can be held with a holding force greater than that in the driving-mode position.
A controller for controlling operation of each hydraulic cylinder calculates a turning acceleration (a centripetal acceleration) using a curve radius (calculated from a steering angle and a speed of the vehicle), and determines whether a position should be a curve-mode position based on the turning acceleration.